fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Meeting of Four
---In the Hylion guild---- "So Nagisa what is the plan? What are we supposed to do here?" Scorpia asked. She, Nagisa and Kaze were waiting outside of the guild for the Earthland mages to come out to guide them in the search for Nagisa's sister. "Find my Sis go home" Nagisa said a little irritated. "Nagisa calm down you know as well as I do that Dakota was just being cautious" K. Kaze said as he rolled around on the ground. "Well looks like they are coming now... Wow one of them looks really familiar," Scorpia said as she watched earthland mages appear. ----Earthland guild---- "So guys before we head out, can we stop by to say goodbye to Mirrana and Elliot? I don't know how long we will be gone." Scorpius asked Kaze and Nagisa. "Why not just bring Mirana and Elliot Along" Nagisa says as Mizu giggles in the baby carrier. "Along" Mizu says mimicking her mama. "Hmm I thought there was three of them and one of them was my counterpart, but I only see two and what looks like a small dog." Kaze says. "I guess they can come along. We will see what she says." Scorpius said. Funny, that woman's aura is fairly similar to mine. I wonder. As the two groups came together, Scorpius put out his hand. "How do you do ladies, my name is Scorpius... Dākukawa." He looked toward the brunnette who replied next. "Hello... Scorpius. Wow this is weird. My name is Scorpia Dākukawa. I guess we are counterparts then? Too bad. You are super cute!" Scorpia said as she hugged Scorpius instead of a handshake, making sure to press herself into him. Wow he is strong! Why am I complimenting myself? Wait... ow my head. Scorpius thought. "Be nice Scorpia" Hylion Nagisa said as she walked over and looked at Mizu. "So I'm guessing this little one is the child of the me in this World" she says poking Muzu's cheeks causing her to giggle. "Hehe yes she is and you must be the other me so a quick Question how does it feel to be a Wizard Saint?" Earthland Nagisa asked. "Hmm its okay I guess there is a lot of people who challenge me though, oh Kaze say hi." Other Nagisa says. The small Kawari walks over to the Earthland Kaze. "So you must be my counterpart" he says. Human Kaze looks shocked and a little appalled. "So you mean in Hylion I'm a chihuahua" he says kinda rudely. Scorpia looked over at the Kaze's. "He is a Kawari, and a prince at that. Show some respect to the little cutie!" Scorpia said picking up the Hylion Kawari and putting him in her chest. Scorpius blushed. "Well we should get going if you three are ready? I have one stop to make before I go." Scorpius said, hoping Mirrana was in a good mood. ----A few moments later---- Scorpius came out of an apartment near the square of the town followed by a Mirrana and their son, Elliot. "Everyone, this is my wife, Mirrana. She is a gun mage. This little guy, " grabbing him from Mirrana, " Is Elliot, our son." "Odd so does this mean Scorpia will get pregnant with Timothy's child in our world?" H. Nagisa says. "I mean right after I do". Kawari Kaze just face paws from on top of Human Kaze's head. " yea not commenting on that" Human Kaze says. E. Nagisa just holds her hands over Muzu's ears as she blushes. Scorpius' mouth dropped at the comment. "Wait you know a Timothy in your world? I can see him getting multiple girls pregnant if he wasn't careful here sadly..." Mirrana blushed at what was said as well. "A second Timothy? Oh dear lord too much flirt." Little Elliot fell asleep at this moment. "Yea but ours isn't a flirt though although Scorpia here is" H. Nagisa says hugging Scorpia from behind. "I see." Scorpius said. "Speaking of which I haven't seen him in a while. Hope he is doing okay." Scorpius said. "I'm sure he is fine if he is anything like my ''Timothy. With his all seeing eye thing. Too bad he didn't have X-Ray vision as well." Scorpia said biting her lip and thinking of how she could have teased H.Timothy even more. "Hmmm" H. Nagisa says copping a feel of Scorpia's chest. "More like you want X-ray vision for yourself". " oh no" says Kawari Kaze. Hen then jumps on Scorpia's Head. E. Nagisa blushes at how pervy her counterpart is. Mirrana spoke up first after this event rather irritated. "YES! We get it! You two like TImothy. Can we move on? I don't really like talking about this." Mirrana said beat red. "Mirrana is right. We should get a move on. Now how will we find your sister?" Scorpius asked. "Depends if she's been kidnapped we probably get a letter soon" H. Nagisa said as she looked at Scorpius. "Probably gonna deliver it to your sweet butt over there, but if she's not kidnapped just find her counterpart in this Dimension." "Wait why me?" Scorpius said startled at the comment. Mirrana began to glare at the H. Nagisa, starting to suspect her perverse nature as well. "Because my Sis kinda figures Scorpia's counterparts will react faster then mine because I can be lazy at times" H. Nagisa said. She simply Spits her tongue put at Mirana "I make flirty comments at everyone but I don't touch people that are in a relationship the one you should worry about is Scorpia because she's probably worse then your Timothy." ""Oh stop it!" Scorpia said playfully jabbing H.Nagisa in the arm. "But she is right on both points. Anyway we can check to see if she sent you anything?" Mirrana put a hand on Scorpius' arm. "Well we did get a letter from someone named Asa, but I just thought it was sent to the wrong place. I can go grab it real quick...?" Mirrana said. "Please do go grab Misses Sexy" H. Nagisa said. "Hmm so if there is a Timothy kn your world is there a Roji Tenchi" The other Nagisa asked. "Well there is a Tenchi but she can be somewhat of a ticking time bomb" E. Nagisa said. Mirrana ran to grab the letter while Scorpius stood there with Elliot in his hands. "'Misses Sexy'? What do you mean by that?" Scorpius asked. "Don't worry about it! Hey can I hold that little guy for a bit?" Scorpia asked, wanting to hold Elliot. Scorpius handed him to her. "Be careful." Scorpius warned. Scorpia looked down at the baby. "Hey Nagisa..." she said quietly. "I want one. Can we get one?" At that moment Mirrana was back with the letter. "Sure we can we could have two and both get Pregnant if you like but the Question is who would be the Father* Nagisa said taking the Letter to read it. " god damn it why does she always suck at Directions and get lost all the time". "Well there is always Timothy. I know he has a soft spot for me. I'm sure we can get him to agree." Scorpia said a bit lustily. Scorpius and Mirrana were both beat red. " Why the heck is my counterpart like this?" Scorpius whispered to Mirrana. Mirrana shook her head out of disbelief. "Alright let me see the letter again." Scorpius said. He looked over the letter and tried to put together the directions to what he knew. "Man this beats me. I have no clue where she may be." Scorpius sighed. Suddenly Scorpia jumped up with an idea. "Maybe your Timothy can help!" She said. "Sure he could" E. Nagisa said slightly blushing. Suddenly a darkness portal appeared above Scorpius. A small Kawari suddenly fell throu the portal. The Kawari landed on Scorpius head with a small thud. Scorpius flinched and reached up to grab whatever was there. "What the heck?" He said. "Hey! That's your sister's right?" Scorpia said, wrapping her arms around H. Nagisa. "Mizu!!" Kawari Kaze said jumping off of Human Kaze's head and running over to the other Kawari. "Yup and he is also Kaze's best friend he seems knocked out though probably from the teleporting" H. Nagisa said. "So it's probably best we go see this world's Timothy". "No need" A new voice said as a gust of wind and dust flew up to the group. Standing there was Timothy Gusto. "I guess I made it just in time. Do you two pretty ladies need my help with something?" Timothy said as he kissed the two Hylion mage's hands. Scorpia blushed from the action. "You... you're so d-" "Daring? I know. All apart of the...allure" Timothy said playfully. "Hey Scorpius, Mirrana, and little cutie Elliot. Long time no see!" Timothy gave Scorpius a high five before turning to Earthland's Nagisa. "And... oh... Hello Nagisa, Mizu. Glad to see you two cuties again." Timothy looked a bit uncomfortable now. "So this is thus world's Timothy how.... Amusing" H. Nagisa says. "He's truly the opposite of our Timothy still has a sexy body though" She then goes and hugs this Timothy winking at Earthland Kaze. Earthland Kaze then being unnoticed by the distracted Timothy goes and punches him in the face hard right in the cheek. Timothy spun around and landed on his face. "Ow. I'm not sure what I did to deserve that." Timothy stood up holding his cheek. "Oh. Hiya Kaze. Didn't see you before my bad. If you wanted me to say hi you could have just told me." Timothy fist bumped Kaze and completely ignored how angry he looked. "Uhh Timothy, Kaze kinda knows you flirted with me last time we met and He is my Fiancé" Earthland Nagisa says hiding her face. "And this Timothy seems like a dumbass" Hylion Nagisa says sighing. She then picked up Scorpia. " and for the Dumbass this Girl is mine only I am allowed to make her fluster" she said with a slightly aggravated tone. " Okay continuing on do you know where my Sis is?" She seemed slightly annoyed at this Timothy. Scorpia struggled for a moment to be put down. "Nagisaaa. Not in public remember!" Nagisa put Scorpia down. Her face was beat red but her eyes looked like they were wanting more. Timothy looked around at everyone and said. "Well if my flirtatious nature makes me a dumb ass, I may not choose to help you then." Timothy crossed his arms, lifted his nose in the air and smirked. "Although if it is for a cute girl, I guess I will have to. Let me see the letter please" Hylion Nagisa hands over the letter to Timothy. "I'm Fine with a flirt my only rule is don't flirt with Scorpia personally I could careless if you flirt with my counterpart" she said tightly hugging onto Scorpia. Earthland Kaze calmed down a little bit after seeing how pissed off the other Nagisa was. "Okay Scorpius I pity you and your Counterpart you two are both stuck with scary people". "Honestly? This is nothing." Scorpius said as he rubbed his head. Mirrana blushed at what they both knew. Timothy looked at the two of them and smiled. "I am still glad everything ended well for you two. Now let's find ourselves the damsel in distress!" Timothy said looking at the letter. "Well... this really doesn't give me much information, but it does tell me where she started from when she crossed over. I can use that to try and locate her." Suddenly Timothy's eyes began to glow as he started to search through time for where Asa was. " ahh she is on a mountain where it is I think the Mountain is call Snow Dragon Mount well that's it's nickname it is West of Magnolia Town and it is near the capital." "Well this sounds like a fun little trip. Shall we get going then to the station?" Scorpius said as he took hold of Mirrana's hand and started to walk towards the train station. Scorpia and Timothy followed as well. The Rest follow behind Scorpius. A slight grumbling is heard from Hylion Nagisa. "Hey aren't you two Dragon Slayers?" Timothy asked. "Is it true you guys get that motion sickness thing?" Scorpius stopped dead after hearing that. "Oh shoot I forgot about that. Nagisa... and Nagisa? Man this weird, but how would you two like to get there?" "walk unless you could teleport us" both Nagisa's said at the same time. "I mean I could always have Kaze here to teleport all of us there he has gotten better at teleporting people." Earthland Nagisa said. "i wouldn't mind doing that I know its a little cheap but It is a little easier on dragonslayers to teleport then to go on some type of transportation" Kaze said offering to teleport everyone. Scorpius and Mirrana looked at each other and shrugged. "Why not?" Mirrana said. Timothy was looking away for a moment. "I think that should work just fine." he said with a monotone. "okay for this to work everyone has to touch me sadly i can not teleport people I'm not touching" Kaze said. both Nagisa's then placed one of their hands on each of his shoudlers while Kawari Kaze then climbed onto Human Kaze's head. Timothy put his hand next to E.Nagisa, looking away. Scorpia put hers by H.Nagisa's with a smile. Scorpius and Mirrana gave Timothy Elliot to hold in one hand, and Mizu was in his other. They put their hands on one of his forearms. Suddenly they were all teleported onto the base of the mountain. Kaze thne slumped onto Timothy. "ugh why does it take so much magic teleporting a lot of people by the way I'm only mad at you" E. Kaze said. "there's no reaosn to look away from me I'm not gonna eat you for flirting with Nagisa, I mean It's not like your Seraph who i personally wanna strangle to death." "Oh sorry Kaze, that isn't the reason I was looking away..." Timothy said sullenly. Scorpius, Scorpia, and Mirrana realized something was wrong. "Anyways!" He said cheering up. "Looks like we are close." "Close? How close is close?" Scorpia asked. "hmm from what i can sense about there I can sense my sister but we may have to travel a bit into or up the mountain because I'm not good at sensing the direction of a person's magic" Hylion Nagisa said. "umm we could try that cave system right there" Earth Nagisa said. "Sure! Let's go!" Both Scorpius and Scorpia said at the same time. "welp now we have two people that like to explore" Kawari Kaze said looking down on Human Kaze's head. "I thought you liked Soft places ummmm I'll just call you prince Kaze" E. Nagisa said. "he usually does it is kinda odd that you choose to stay on your human counterpart's head" H. Nagisa said as she walked toward the cave Equipping into a reddish outfit that looked similar to her Counterparts normal outfit except it was red. Timothy was the last to enter the cave. He was looking around and listening to the area to check for potential threats. He shrugged and followed after the group, quickly catching up. "Anyone else thing it is a bad idea to bring to young babies into a dark cave that we don't know could be in here?" he asked. Mirrana turned to him. "Timothy I am sure that it will be okay. Don't worry. We are all mages here. What could go wrong?" "Timothy we are fine, I mean you would of seen if the baby were in danger by now anyways" Kaze said creating a spark of lightning to light up the cave. Scorpia bounced over to pull on Timothy's arm. "Come on scaredy cat! Do you need me to hold your hand?" she winked. Timothy withdrew his arm from her grasp and walked away from her into the cave. "Sorry I don't want the Hylion Nagisa to get mad at me. Actually, neither of them I should say. I don't want to be tempted so please... I am going to walk with my Scorpius instead." Timothy said as he gave Scorpius a light punch on the arm. "Hmph." Scorpia said as she bounced back to H. Nagisa. "He sure is more of a jerk than our Timothy." "Not from that i can tell he is a flirt but he does know manners and has his limits" H. Nagisa says. "Everyone Move!!" She says suddenly grabbing Scorpia and jumping back ten feet. The other Nagisa and Kaze who grabs his kawari counterpart off his head also jump back sensing a surge of magic. Suddenly a giant blue magic circle appears. Scorpius quickly wrapped Mirrana and Elliot in one arm and put up another hand putting up a thick wall of Black Water as a shield for everyone behind him. The blue magic circle fired beams of ice at where they where standing, which was absorbed by Black Water and redirected at the walls around the cave. Scorpius dropped the wall of water and breathed. "Is that one of your sister's attacks Nagisa... Hylion Nagisa I mean?" Scorpius asked. Timothy walked over to check on Scorpius. "yeah It's a trap spell we made and for now just call me Mizore it will be easier She probably did it to protect herself" Nagisa said walking over to the Blue Magic circle. Suddenly the circle glowed and then vanished. "although It's not her most dangerous trap magic spell we have one that freeze anyone who stepped into it ha ha we were lucky that thsi trap wasn't that" She slightly laughing. "anyways i deactivated the spell we should be fine for now and knowing my sister she will be nearby this trap so let's go" She says walking forward as she prodes everyone to follow. Scorpius, Mirrana, and Timothy held back for a moment. "You guys feel that too?" TImothy asked. Scorpius and Mirrana nodded. "Yeah... this isn't going to go well." The three of them followed behind but were very wary of their surroundings. Although everyone else went on ahead even Kawari Kaze, Human Kaze and E. Nagisa stayed back because they had to take care of Baby Mizu who was crying now. Timothy looked back at the small group as he moved ahead with the rest to see what was going on, and to find Asa. "So Nagisa pick up her scent at all?" Scorpia asked, squeezing her hand. Scorpius and Mirrana looked around with a wary eye, Scorpius with Vainglorious in one hand. Up ahead a bright light was seen flying towards them. As it got closer it was clear that the light was a ball of fire. Scorpius put up a bubble shield of water to protect them, which slowed the attack. It still came through and hit the ground, spreading the fire around. "What the hell?" Timothy asked. "What the hell indeed! Hmmm" a woman's voice said walking from the darkess towards them. "Didn't I seal you in a case of Ice?" Mizore said. "How did you get out?". She looked at the fire and then yawned as the air suddenly got cold killing the fire in the process. " I mean I specifically built that encasing to be unfreezable at least by normal circumstances". Kawari Kaze shivers a little. "So she is Seraphina Spark" he said hiding behind Mizore. "How cute. You brought my favorite plushie to play with." Seraphina said as she fly and grabbed Kaze and hugged him. "Who... how... Wings?!" Timothy, Scorpius, and Mirrana said together. "Oh don't worry about it you three. I haven't done anything in this world yet." Seraphina grinned a sadistic grin. "I am here for one personal reason really. But I had to pay a visit to sweet Asa here first." She stared at Scorpius for a moment. "Oh! So you are the one who killed my old friend Skorpios, aren't you? I can tell her mark anywhere.' She said as she dragged a finger over his birthmark. "A fallen angel am I right?" Timothy said after his eyes stopped glowing from looking at her timeline for a moment. "Yeah sealed right after me becoming a Wizard Saint by use of a spell created byy Sis and I and pretty much the reason I'm known as the Ice Saint and what did you do with my Sis" Mizore said as the air suddenly got very cold around her causing ce to form on few of the mages shoulders. Kawari Kaze bite Seraphina's arm causing her to flinch and drop him. kawari Kaze then ran over to Mizore and climbed into her chest and hid. "No I am not your toy or plushie!!" He yelled from inside Mizore's chest. Seraphina laughed as she looked over at Timothy. "Oh you've brought me a flirt! I love to flirt. You may prove useful to me at some point" She said dragging her fingers under his chin. "Answer the question you bimbo" Scorpia said. Seraphina snapped, creating a ring of Hell Fire around Scorpia. "Quiet you. Or do you want to be burned in half?" The instant the hell fire surrounded Scorpia Mizore was instantly on Seraphina. She had a sword to Her neck. "Do not touch Scorpia you have already pissed me off don't make me anymore more mad or I'll make your last Ice Age look like a sauna." "Oooh someone has some ice chipped off their shoulders. Very well" Seraphina said as she snapped. The ring of fire disappeared as quickly as it formed. Scorpius came up to the angel as well now with Leviathan in front of him. "Where is Asa? and how do you know that bitch?" "In time I will tell all, right now I just want to spread my wings and leave this cave. If you want her she is down the corridor, but I want to give all of you a present first..." Seraphina said with a wicked smile. "More likely a Trap then a present" Kawari Kaze commented. He has secretly switched to his blue form without Wings. Seraphina smiled as she fluttered her wings and tapped a foot. The ground beneath them all opened up into a pit of fire, causing the group to start falling down the large pit. "Good luck getting out of this one my pets! Haha!" She said as she flew off in the cave out of sight. "Hold on guys!" Scorpius said as he started blasting the pit below with water. Scorpia joined in as well to try and soften the landing. "You guys are so pathetic you know that!" Mizore said as she breathed in the surrounding water particles. "Water Dragon's Waterfall Roar" she then releases a massive wave of Water from her mouth. This attack was way stronger than a normal Slayer breath spell. The water from the three attacks seem to do nothing as the flames countinued to burn, but with the water filling the pit instead. "Well that's strange, the flames won't go out. Everyone try and and fill up as much water as you can so we don't hit the flames!" Timothy yelled. "I'm sick of this falling already. Water Spout." And from all of the water that was produced earlier came a spout of water that caught all of the group and brought them back up to the edge of the pit where they were deposited before the water dissipated. "There. Mirrana, are you and Elliot okay?" Scorpius said helping his wife up. Timothy stood up and looked around gravely. "Nagisa you were so impressive, but why didn't the water put out the flames?" Scorpia asked. "Because Hell Fire it's not normal fire" Kawari Kaze says poking his head out. "The only real way to get rid of it is to Freeze it I believe and you should of remembered that Nagisa ". " hmph" suddenly an eirpiece appears on Mizore's ear. "Chia Tenchi I need you here Seraphina is back and I need your skillsplus you were there when she was sealed maybe you can tell me how she got the hell out of my Ice Prison". Seconds later of talking. " okay then see ya when you get here ". Chia suddenly burrowed from underneath Timothy. " oops sorry sir I thought I detected a flirt". Timothy moved out of the way quickly. "What the-?" He said as he tried not to step on the new arrival. "Oh, need some help?" "Yeah I kinda do here" She says throwing Roji at Timothy. She then climbs her way up. "Ahh hello everyone I got here by mimicking My idiot counterparts Magic" she says bowing but suddenly falling over. Timothy caught Roji quickly and then at Extreme Speed caught Chai before she hit the ground as well. "You okay miss?" Timothy asked due to his Knight mentality. Scorpius and Mirrana were off to the side snickering and clapping for their friend. Timothy shot them a look as if saying ''So what? I can't help it. ''"I'm ''fine I'm somewhat indindestructible but now onto business, Mizore I believe that Seraphina was released because of the warping and the Eterano Spike was because of her trying to get out." Chia says standing up by herself. "Ugh" Roji says waking up. ",why the heck am I in another man's arms." He said Rolling out of Timothy's arms. "Hmm well that makes sense I guess that Spell wouldn't work here as effectively as it did in our world" Mizore said. "Okay next task find Asa". Scorpius and Mirrana, who had started to go ahead yelled back, "Guys there is someone here!" The whole team rushed over. Scorpia gasped when she saw who it was. "She really does look like my own Sis" says Nagisa about Asa. She then bends over and places her hand on the knocked out Asa. Suddenly all the wounds on her begin to rapidly heal. "There Mizore she should be feeling better now." "Guys... I don't think we are alone." Timothy said looking around. Suddenly a burst of wind flew by and knocked Timothy over. The burst came back and stopped as Seraphina stopped in front of Timothy who was looking up at her. "You are very observant my flirtatious friend." She said, kicking him aside. Scorpius got in front of Mirrana protecting her and Elliot. Both he and Scorpia got into similar fighting stances towards the woman. "You all seriously think that I came here to fight?" Seraphina asked.